Somebody I Used to know
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Based on the gotye song "Somebody I used to know." Advised to hear the song before reading... Jade and Beck perform and make up based 3 months after TWC


**Somebody I Used to know...**

**(A/N This is not my song or my show... thanks to Dan and Gotye... for victorious and The song somebody I used to know... Please listen to it before reading makes so much more sense that way...)**

Jade sat down in the large auditorium. She was a member of the audience who had to watch performing arts 2 do there final performance. It happened every year and would happen to her this semester. She wouldn't mind it so much if beck wasn't performing and she wasn't having to work with him. She heard him practicing. She felt uncomfortable about what she was about to do but she couldn't let beck sing the song he was going to sing and make out like she was the gank in the relationship given that most of the time she was she wasn't the one who ended it. She wasn't the one who discontinued there supposed love... and there web shows. She wanted to switch out immediately and not partner with beck but after he picked the song behind her back she couldn't let it go and he wanted to still be friends.

Jade almost laughed at the thought. "Friends?" She remembered repeating it to herself after he walked up to her in the hallway. After everything they'd done together he wanted to be friends...

The house lights went down and jade slipped from her seat to sneak back stage. Beck was on 3rd which gave her enough time to get everything set up with sinjin. Though she hated his guts most the time he was handy when it came to the stage arts. He changed the lights for her and helped her set everything up. Beck doubted she would show up... but she would. She had everything set up to act out this song in front of the whole auditorium. If he wanted to throw her under the bus and make out like she was the worst girlfriend in the world its only right with the little part she had to do the same.

She slipped into a short dark green dress and back stilettos. She put in a light blue streak into her hair. And curled it putting on her make-up she could hear the cheering for the first act. She bustled over to sinjin.

"is everything ready?" She hurried trying to look behind the second curtain that was drawn closed so no one could see.

"Yeah so when finishes the first chorus I'll draw the curtain and you'll already be waiting on the other side." Sinjin Handed her her head set mic.

"I'll cue your mic right before your part... you'll hear a beep and then your on." Jade nodded and smiled..

"Thanks sinjin." Sinjin just nodded.

Jade nodded and clambered back stage. Making her way without being seen to the other side of the stage. She looked around at the crouched dancers in black They even had black mesh masks on so that no one could see their faces. She climbed into the heart platform having one of the figures close her up. She put on her head set and waited.

She could hear beck yelling over the house music between the intermission.

"Let me guess she's not here right? I can't believe her... She didn't do any of the practices why would I think she would actually show up to the performance?"

Sinjin tried to tell him. "But Beck.."

Whatever.. I'll do her part." Beck yelled not letting anyone get a word in.

Jade looked around the dark heart shaped coffin contraption recounting everything that had happened in the last months. It was the fuel that kept her doing this. She heard the music cue..

(A/N: **Beck...** _Jade...__**Both)**_

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

Beck walked down stage waiting before continuing. Beck remembered Tori's house perfectly. He loved jade but it was enough. They had been fighting so much that it barley felt like they were a couple at all. He kept going over it in his head. 'Jade'll get better Jade'll get better.' But it never worked. And he'd rather them be apart and happy then together and miserable right?

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over**

He had a look of despair on his face. Why would Jade do this to him. He hadn't even talked to her since that night on tori's porch except to ask her to be be friends. She said OK. She said OK...but From there he saw less and less from her. She didn't eat lunch with them. She didn't sit with them. She barley spoke when he talked to her. She tried to back out of the final at because of him. He remembered her and him together always saying they loved each other. If they truly loved each other they could have continued to be friends after right? Beck sighed... He never wanted to admit it but maybe it was best they were over...

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Forget that... Him and her had been through to much. Through everything together and she acted like they were nothing? He could forget her... he had been on so many enjoyable dates without her..so different form the dates he went on with Jade. She acted like he never existed... she didn't wave she didn't acknowledge his presence ever. He tried to call her but he never got a answer. She didn't even come by the RV to get her things. She sent cat and Tori. When he asked why they simply said.

"Jade didn't feel like doing it."

Beck could forget her... Beck was better without her. Jade was just someone he used to know.

Beck flinched when the music slowed and the side curtain was drawn. He saw a large heart and a crowd of masked figures.

He almost cursed.

Jade emerged from the inside of the heart.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way_

As she walked toward him a the crowd of people followed her around her feet as she walked right up to him getting in Beck's face. Beck was always saying it was her fault. Granted she got jealous but He would to if he was her. He kissed tori in her first improv... and acted like it was nothing... like he forgot that's how they got together.. he just loved getting her jealous. He was the best looking guy in the school and had every girl falling at his feet. She was protective but they could have worked on it. He didn't have to play around with it._  
_

_Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
_

Jade put a finger to his chest a and pointed as she sang loudly the last set of words. He was always leaving loose meanings..always and then when things got to an extreme is when he wanted to talk about it. Jade waited and waited...for him to just confront her but he never did.

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know..._

He said they could be friends but he'd call her in the middle of the night.. leaving messages that almost left her in tears and then at school show up with someone different. No she would let him act like he broke up with her and do this to her... one minute he wants her back the next he's with a different tramp.

Jade turned away as back was in her ear singing the chorus like he was trying to reason with her. Jade harmonizing with ohs...sarcastically. Like she was mocking the words he now truly believed.

**But you didn't have to cut me off **_ (oooooooo)_**  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing **_(Oooohhh...)_**  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough  
**

Jade started to walk off all the people around her feet as if she was a queen. Beck following her continuing to sing to her.. and no one in the audience.

**No you didn't have to stoop so low **_(ooooooo)_**  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number **___(Ohhhhh...)_**  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**

Jade put her hand up to stop him turning around. Them shouting at each other on stage.

_Somebody!_

Now she was just somebody.. who he lost his virginity to... who gave him her everything.. yeah she was somebody all right...

**(I used to know)**

They had never acted this way before jade used to be perfect.. jade used to be everything he wanted. He thrived for. Maybe she still was...

_Somebody!_  
(**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**)

**(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
**_**Somebody**_

Jade started walking down stage. All the black figures beginning to dance around them trying to keep Beck from meeting up with jade. Beck weaving his way in between then keeping his sights and singing on jade. She turned to him Singing... all the different girls that beck had been seen with running through her head. The brunette.. the blonde.. the red head... Tori...Alyssa...she moved as far as she could from beck.

_Somebody!_  
**(I used to know)**  
_Somebody!_  
(_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_)

Beck was getting frustrated. Then all the figures lined up and laid down making a pathway for jade to him with their bodies. He continued to sing the last part with her harmonizing with him. He looked into her eyes as she approached him.

**(I used to know)  
(**_That I used to know_**)  
(I used to know)  
**_**Somebody**_

The music slowed to a stop and finished and they were face to face... a million whoops and hollers and claps around them. But neither noticed all they noticed were each other. Beck looked at jade... Tears in her eyes.. She let one fall onto hr cheek and beck reached to wipe it away before she turned and curtsied then ran off stage. The applause still going...

Beck bowed and ran after her seeing the dressing room door close and then all the girls performing running out.

Beck smiled. He watched as they rushed past him before going in. seeing jade legs crossed crying her eyes out. Beck sighed... walking slowly toward her

"do we know how to put on a show or what?" Jade looked up wiping her face... and smiling..

"yeah..we do.." He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Jade listen I... I don't know what to say." Beck sitting beside her. "I really don't.. I mean you avoided me and or friends for 3 months now. Friends usually don't do that..."

Jade chuckled.

"did it ever occur to you that I can't only be friends with you?" She looked up before laying back.

"Jade your the one who said we could be friends..." Beck reasoned...

"No...You proposed it I was just agreeing.. Friend you is better then no you at all right?"

Beck stopped at the sudden confession.

"and then... I couldn't do it.. I saw you with a million different girls... but you would call my house..call my house and tell those things... about loving me and missing me.. but showing up with a different girl every morning... What kind of sick mind game was that …."

Beck sighed

"Jade.. you know our relationship was hard. We were always fight and if we weren't fighting we were kissing or fucking... never talking we could never go out and have a good date or just hang out with fighting..."

"WE could've worked on it beck... Why do you always let things escalate and get to the boiling point before you do something about it... instead of letting all of our friends see us breaking down we could have talked about it before. I'm unhappy with our relationship..."

She mocked his voice. "Did it ever occur maybe I was unhappy?"

Jade sat back. Beck sat beside her in silence.

"I'm not good at talking Jade... and all those other girls...just friends.. maybe your right maybe we could have talked about it instead of shrugging it off...We were always fighting and we weren't happy but... besides all that.. I still love you Jade... not loved I still love you.."

Jade looked toward Beck. "I Know I still love you too..." They stared at each other before Beck brought his hand too her cheek. Bringing her face closer toward his. "I'm sorry..."

Jade nodded..."I'm sorry too..." There lips inches from each other... Beck leaned forward and kissed her.. His lips devouring her. He missed her like this. Quiet and refined jade. He loved brash jade too but both of them together is what he lived for. Jade pushed into the kiss. Bushing beck backward.

"Jade.. I..." Beck knew where this was going. Jade had that look in her eyes.

"I don't think we can do this here...those girls have to get ready.. i'm pretty sure 2nd intermission is almost over..

Jade moved back and scowled before nodding..

"Fine... but after this.. you better be at my house at 6:00.." Jade Moved to stand up and fix her hair.

"Yes ma'am..." Beck smiled grinning at her smiled he put his arm around her and walked to the door.

"Beck... Does this mean where together..." Jade looked up into his eyes.

"yes.. ye sit does." HE smiled down.

"Does this mean you love me again?" Jade pleaded with her eyes.

Beck kissed her lips before grabbing the door handle.

"I Never stopped and I never will.."

(A/N REVIEW PLEASE... Tell me if I should write another chapter or if this is a one-shot I really don't know)


End file.
